


To Have And To Hold

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Two kingdoms, both Force sensitive, and unique in that they are linked through blood, are divided by different Force philosophies. It is in this conflict, that a Force bond forms between the Prince and Princess of these two kingdoms. Will their union unify the galaxy? Or bring it crashing to its foundations?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Castle Ravaged

Princess Rey

The sound from the fighting beyond the walls of Castle Kenobi ceased on the second month of the conflict. I held Lady Connix close on my bed as she feared losing her babe in this conflict. She kept making cooing, soothing noises to the child in her womb, put there by Sir Poe Dameron, her husband of five years.

I had no such assurances as I heard the trebuchets fire boulders at my family's castle. Sir. Dameron and the other men in my father's counsel wanted to send me and Lady Connix away, but I wouldn't dream of moving a woman so close to being brought to bed with a child. I explained that it was not only risky to the child, but to Connix as well. The medical quacks actually believed me for a change, and said that I could remain with my maid in her confinement.

But the ceasing of the sound of the conflict sounded worse, much worse to me, because it could either mean peace, or my Lord grandfather's men were all dead. I heard some boots scraping outside the door, and a lightsaber being ignited, and men screaming as our guards were being murdered. I found a pair of sewing scissors by the bed, and palmed them. I held them up in a piercing motion, and a masked man, with a red cross guard lightsaber, and black armor said with a robotic voice, "Are you Princess Kenobi?"

I tried not to let my fear of this Sith Lord show as I said, "Yes, sir. I am Reyna Kenobi, Princess of Stewjon, and you are trespassing on my lands, sir knight."

The man chuckled, "Your lands? I think not. You are coming with me for questioning."

Two masked knights came in, and grabbed me by my arms. I tried to fight them, but the Sith Lord who spoke to me, turned off his lightsaber, and waved a hand in front of my face. I felt my vision going dark, and I dropped the sewing scissors I was holding and fell. My last bit of consciousness came when I felt myself being carried by the first Sith Lord, and I knew nothing more for hours after that...

👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑👑

Lord Kylo...

The Princess would have fallen if he did not pick her up. She weighed very little, if truth be told. Underneath his Ren Knight mask, he was troubled, something that ought not to have stirred inside of his heart did. Her stubborn defiance, and the fire in her hazel eyes stirred him in ways a Knight of Ren should not be stirred. 

He had no time for such niceties as love and pleasure. He was on a mission to locate the traitor Skywalker and bring him to face King Snoke, ruler of Mustafar, and the First Order. Snoke would know how best to deal with his traitor Uncle. He had to.

The Kenobi Princess was the key, and she would give him the location, or die trying. Either way, nothing and no one would stand in the way of him fulfilling his grandfather Vader's legacy to rule all under his just rule...


	2. The Gilded Cage

Princess Rey

Cold..An uncomfortable ache had spread in my back as I realized that I was lying down on something soft beneath me. My eyes slowly opened, and I realized that I wasn't at home in Stewjon. No, how could I be? I had been captured by cowards who hid their faces behind creepy, imposing masks. Damn Sith Lords.

I really wish that I had been armed properly when the Knights of Ren came for me. But then again, I never expected them to breach the castle's defenses. My lightsaber had been in my bedchambers, but when the attacks first came, my first thought had been about hiding with Lady Connix, and making sure she was alright; I had promised her husband Poe to look after her before he rode off to battle, after all. Never did I think that I would need to defend myself against the enemy.

I sat up, and felt my migraine come on to me. The bastard used the Force sleep on me! Damn him, whoever he was! On regular, non Force sensitive people, waking up from such a use of the Force gave them a mild headache, but for a Force user, it caused a migraine, because it threw their connection to the Force completely off for a few hours. I could only conclude that however long I was out, it had not been for a long time. I would venture to guess four hours at the minimum.

The room was spacious and beautiful, but I knew that however beautiful the room was, it was a prison cell.

A team of four black cloaked women came into the room, and one of them said, "Oh, good evening, my lady. We were sent to get you ready for dinner."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We cannot divulge that information," Another said. "Now, please, stand still so we can dress you."

I knew there was no point in fighting them. "Go ahead," I said.

They nodded, and they undressed me. The coldness of the room got to me, and I covered my breasts with my arms. "I'm cold. Can someone please light a fire?" I murmured.

The cloaked ladies laid out a somber black velvet gown that had lovely silver sleeves on it. If I wasn't a prisoner, I would have been able to appreciate it. They put on my shift, and laced me into the gown. When my hair was dressed, and my makeup applied, they opened the door of my prison cell, and masked guards flanked me. One of them ignited a lightsaber, and I was not surprised to see that the blade was red.

"Keep walking," The Sith advised in a cold, robotic voice. "And if you try to use the Force, you will be killed. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I snapped, "And by the way, when I get out of here, you will be the first to die."

The Sith warrior chuckled, "I think that highly unlikely. Now, walk. Our Lord is anxious to lay eyes upon you."

I walked, and noticed that at the very least I wasn't being held in a nasty, fetid dungeon. Elaborate corridors decorated in a lovely gothic style with ornate archways, and rafters greeted me. Priceless artwork hanged on the walls, as one would expect in a castle, and I lost count of the many corridors we walked down at six. We finally went down a stone staircase, and into a beautiful dining room with dark paneled wood, and the room was lit with candles and a stone fireplace.

A feast was laid out on the table, and a dark haired Lord was sitting at the table eating. He was dressed all in black, and when my charming companions and I entered the room, one of the Sith Knights forced me into the chair at the opposite end of the table. The man didn't even look up at me, or acknowledge me.

He sipped from his silver chalice, and said curtly, "Thank you, Kartek. You are dismissed."

"But, my Lord..." The Knight spoke. My host eyed the Knight with a cold gaze, narrowing his dark brown eyes. "Y-yes, my Lord Ren. Right away."

The Knight snapped his fingers, and we were left alone. Soup was placed in front of me, and water was poured for me. I didn't move to eat, because I suspected that the food was poisoned in some way.

After a while, the man asked, "You are not eating? You must be famished."

I took a sip of water, and set it aside. "It's poisoned," I asserted.

The young Lord laughed, "I assure you, my lady, that you are more use to me alive than dead. Go ahead, and eat."

I took a bite of the crab bisque soup, and detected no poisons in it. I took another bite, then another. Salad was brought to me after the soup, and I ate this gratefully.

The young Lord cut a piece of steak, chewed his piece, and swallowed it. "You are no doubt wondering why you are here," The man said quietly.

"Yes," I said, dabbing at my lips with my cloth napkin, and putting it back in my lap. "Where am I?"

"Naboo," The man replied.

The color drained from my face. No, I was in the heart of the Skywalker kingdom, my family's sworn enemies! But I had certainly never met this young man who seemed to be my age, or a little older.

"I...I don't know anything about the war, Lord Skywalker--"

At the name Skywalker, the man's eyes narrowed, and he said silkily, "I am not Lord Skywalker, Princess. Lord Skywalker is my Uncle, and he is a traitor to the crown. Your Lord grandfather supported his flimsy claim, and paid the price in blood. But the coward fled before my men could apprehend him. As I understand it, the fool had even claimed sanctuary and trained you. Surely, you know something about Lord Skywalker."

I barely knew Luke Skywalker beyond having Force combat lessons with him, because my grandfather was getting too old to spar with me using lightsabers.

"What do you take me for, sir?" I demanded, "Why would my grandfather speak of politics with me? The only thing he told me was that Lord Skywalker was seeking sanctuary, because he disagreed with your kingdom's love for the dark side of the Force."

The young Sith Lord stretched out his hand, and I felt his mental probes sink into my mind. I tried to block him out, but he was too strong. I struggled in my chair. He got up, and I felt his hand inches from my cheek.

I began to sweat and pant from the effort of trying to keep him out of my mind. "Get...get out of my head!"

His handsome face was inches from mine, and he chuckled, "You know I can take whatever I want."

I glared at him. Damn it! Why did he have to be so freaking good looking?! "Go to Hell!" I snarled.

He then stroked my cheek. His fingers were callused from years of handling a lightsaber, but I hated my body for liking his touch. He pressed his mind probes in further, making me wince in pain. I cried out, and he finally got in, and scanned deep into my mind. When he was done scanning my mind, he pulled out the mind probes, and sighed.

"I cannot send you back to Stewjon, Rey," The Sith Lord finally said, "You are safer in my custody than in a kingdom that is no more."

I used the Force to throw a glass at the wall. "You can't just keep me a prisoner! You already know everything that I know!" I shouted, standing. "My grandfather--"

"Is dead, Princess," The Sith Lord interrupted. "An unfortunate casualty in this war between our two kingdoms. Our grandfathers killed each other on the battlefield."

The Sith Lord snapped his fingers, and his men came in, and grabbed my arms. "You have no authority to keep me here, you bastard!"

The young Sith Lord smiled, and he caressed my cheek. "Oh, is that so? Well, we will see about that, won't we? Get some sleep, Princess Rey. You will need it."

I was carted off to my gilded cage, and I kicked and screamed the entire way. I calmed down after two hours, but as my cloaked ladies got me ready for bed, I began to wonder what my host thought about what he said, and just who he was, in reality. But when I found out the truth, I could not believe it at first...


	3. Final Wishes

Prince Ben

The Knight of Ren known the world over as Lord Kylo Ren, read over his mother Queen Leia's will again just to be sure that he had his facts straight. The Kenobi's were kinsman to the Skywalkers, and his mother's last act was to arrange the marriage of 'the Kenobi heiress to my darling Ben.' Darling Ben. No one could get away with calling him that but her, in all truth.

Not even his Knights knew his true name, and heritage, the vows prevented it. Upon taking the vows to become a Knight of Ren, such concerns of birth names, and family titles are washed away in the purity of the dark side of the Force. Or so, he had always been taught ever since Father Snoke had taken over his Uncle Luke's training after Luke tried to kill him in his sleep one night.

But this war with the Kenobi's had reached an all-time high with his Uncle Luke attempting to usurp his mother's throne by murdering her husband Lord Han Solo. The Solos were a minor noble house, in reality, involved in trade with piracy of all despicable things. No, Ben decided that he could only be Lord Kylo in battle, and to his Knights. The kingdom of Naboo depended on it, after all.

What he had not counted on was being caught in this pre-contract with Princess Reyna Kenobi, and he had needed her as leverage to draw his Uncle out into the open. But since she had no idea where her former Force trainer was, he had to keep her, because of his mother's will:

"... _It is my most ardent desire that my darling son, Prince Ben Solo, is to wed the Kenobi heiress to keep the bloodlines between our universally similar families pure, and undiminished in power. Such was sworn upon their births by my husband and I, alongside King Ben Kenobi himself. Such a vow must be fulfilled, and upon the instance of my death, or King Ben Kenobi, it shall be..."_

The rest of his mother's will spoke of Naboo's great wealth and assets to be inherited, upon the marriage and consummation of the marriage between the Prince and Princess. Ben had flown into a rage with the lawyers over that little clause in the will. Not only did he have to marry a girl who hated him, but he had to be intimate with her as well.

"Do I truly have no legal recourse against my mother's wishes?" Ben asked his lawyers.

"None, Your Grace," They said. "You only need to sire heirs on her from time to time, not love the Princess."

Ben sighed, and his breath sounded harsh from his mask's respirator. "Thank you, gentlemen, that will be all," He said, the voice making his voice sound robotic.

"But my Lord Ren, Her Majesty has given you a personal letter," One of his councilors pressed.

"Put it on my desk, and leave!" Ben shouted. "I said that you were all dismissed!"

The mousy, horsefaced lawyer paled, and cowered in fear of him. "Y-yes, Your Grace. R-right away, my Lord."

He produced a sealed envelope and all but ran from the room. When Ben was alone, he took off his mask and picked up a metal figurine and flung it at the wall. It broke one of the office windows, and he strolled over to the liquor service cart, and proceeded to get well and truly sloshed before the day was done.

He didn't remember passing out on the rug, but when one of his servants woke him with a cup of coffee, he woke up with one of the worst hangovers in his life, and it did not make his mood any better. He had to get married, and it was to a Kenobi of all people. Could his life get any worse?


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Princess Rey

I felt like the floor dropped out from the bottom of my feet. Prince Ben Solo was my captor?! It was too much to take in all at once. When he presented the news to me, I wanted to berate and curse him, but when I saw that this was what both my grandfather and his family, the Skywalkers wanted, I shut myself away in my chambers, and didn't want to come out.

"My lady," One of my cloaked maids said, gently shaking me awake, "Oh, my lady, please wake up. You have a visitor."

I sat up, groggily, and realized that I slept in my afternoon dress, which was not a typical habit for me. I yawned and got up, and realized that my dress was all rumpled.

"I don't want to see him," I protested, "Lord Kylo is mean and cruel and just plain hateful."

"It's not him, my lady," The maid said, "It's his mother, the Queen."

"Queen Leia??"  
"Yes, my lady."

"Help me change out of this then, and have it ironed, I can't be presented to Her Grace all rumpled and wrinkled," I ordered.

My four maids rushed to obey, and soon enough, I was presentable in a dark plum purple gown with hints of gold running through it. They escorted me to a part of the castle I haven't been in before, and I heard pleasant music coming from the room. I knocked, and a lady's maid, richly dressed, opened it for me. There were other ladies dancing among the musicians, and Rey saw her intended there, dancing among them, and laughing.

Rey couldn't believe how different he was in this crowd than with her. An older, stately woman dressed in a silver gown noticed me, and she clapped her hands in time with the music. The music stopped, and I felt very put on the spot as this older woman stood, and she looked me over before shocking me by giving me a warm hug.

"Oh Ben, really," The Queen scolded, "You have this poor lady practically shaking like a leaf. Come here, and sit with me, child. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I find it shameful that my son would be so discourteous towards you."

Kylo rolled his eyes, "I tend to do that when they are enemies, mother. Or have you so easily forgotten that fact?"

Queen Leia eyed her son sharply, and said curtly, "No, I have not. But you can leave with my ladies, I would like some time alone with your betrothed."

Kylo scoffed, "Might as well, it's not as if I'm going to be able to have my own say in this. Come ladies, who wants a last minute turn about the grounds?"

Me and the Queen watched my captor leave, and when they were out of the room, Queen Leia sighed. "He is too much like his father at his age," She said. "But I think that you can charm him."

I was taken aback by her words, "M-me, Your Grace? But I...I have never really had a beau, or any true prospects. I would not know the first thing about how to please a man, honestly."

Queen Leia used the Force to bring the tea set to them, and Rey used the Force to bring the filled cup to her. It tasted delicious.

Queen Leia set her cup down. "Do you know why you have had no prospects, Rey?"

"My grandfather told me that I was betrothed to Prince Ben," Rey said, "But you called your son Ben. Is...is he really Prince Solo?"

Queen Leia took my free hand, and smiled, "Yes, dear. It is the reason that you have had no prospects from all of the other kingdoms."

I couldn't breathe, and I felt like fainting, because my family had been enemies with the Skywalkers for years. Decades even. Why? Why would my family do this to me? I found it no wonder why Kylo was so standoffish with me recently.

The Queen looked at me with me with concern. "Are you alright, Rey?"

I nodded, and took a sip of my tea. "I just...our kingdoms have been enemies for years. Why? He wants to kill his Uncle--"

"He did," Queen Leia interrupted me, "But not with this new alliance."

"But he's a Sith!" I blurted.

"Yes, dear. But I believe that you can turn my son down a lighter path," Queen Leia explained, buttering up a crumpet, and chewing it delicately. "I have faith in you. For you see, if he had not favored you, he would have placed you in the dungeons, rather than treat you as the Princess you are."

"You mean he was worse to everyone else?" I had the nerve to ask. The Queen simply nodded, and wiped at her lips as she sighed sadly.

"Yes, he was. But I believe he can be redeemed as only a mother can hope," She explained. "I would like you to marry him, not to fulfill your duty, but to save him from himself."

I ate my crumpets and drank the tea offered to me. "And why would I do that? He kidnapped me as a prisoner, invaded my mind. I would prefer to go back to Stewjon and rule my own kingdom."

Queen Leia seemed to understand, but she patted my hands. "As would any sensible girl. But as I have tried to turn him from his dark path many times, I feel that you are my last hope. Can you not understand why I requested you?"

I felt a strong sense of compassion wash over me, and I felt deeply touched by what visions she showed me in her mind. The Uncle was a traitor who tried to kill Ben when he was seventeen, and nearly killed him with his green lightsaber. The visions ended, and the emotional transference of memory made me cry.

"I...I can't believe that Lord Skywalker would try to kill your son like this," I cried, "But did the King not try to help him?"

"No, Han...His Grace does not have the Force like us," Queen Leia explained. "But besides that, he is not the most...faithful husband. He tried to deal with Ben as a King, but he could not reach him."

I ate a crumpet, and drank some more tea as I digested her words. I knew that I could go back to Stewjon, and live as an impoverished royal, and have no real prospects of marriage. Or, I could marry Prince Ben as duty demanded. I felt like I had no other choice.

"I will do as duty demands, madam," I found myself saying. "And do what I can to put your son on a lighter path, not because I love or care for him, but because I know what is required of me."

Queen Leia rose and hugged me, overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Rey. I know what this means to you. Welcome to the family."

I hugged the Queen back, and she smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, and the ladies returned, some of them with rumpled gowns and disheveled hair. I went back to my rooms, and I immediately felt better about my place in this castle.

I was no longer a prisoner, and there was a great difference in how I was treated, compared to how I was treated when I was brought to the Skywalker stronghold. I was still scared of Prince Ben, but at least I would be treated as a noble instead of an enemy prisoner. I just had no idea of what was expected of me as a wife, and it would be quite the shock once the wedding night arrived...


	5. The Hated Day

Prince Ben

His grooms tied the last bit of his cotehardie together, and the dark haired Force sensitive Prince thought he looked just dashing enough for his sacrifice upon the altar of politics.

"Kill me now," He murmured to himself aloud.

He brushed his hair until it gleamed, and put on his usual sandalwood cologne. Well, if he was going to get married, and sacrifice his very manhood to the jaws of the political arena, he was going to look his damn best, there was no point in going through with the marriage otherwise.

The castle chapel was decorated to the nines, and of course, the entire court wanted to witness his sacrifice. So many pretty noble ladies, and per the terms of the contract, he couldn't sleep with anyone but his wife. Could his day get any worse??

His father King Hannibal, waited to wed them both, and he could see the disquiet on his son's face. "You could always spread the love, son," He whispered.

Kylo shook his head, "I can't. Your damn cousin insisted on fidelity from me."

King Han hugged him, and released him quickly, "At least she's pretty. She could have been repulsive."

Kylo laughed, secretly agreeing with him. He was about to say something else, but then the wedding march music began to play on the organ, and a vision of loveliness in a crimson and gold gown walked towards him at the altar. Did he think Princess Rey was merely pretty before? No, he amended his original assessment of her: she was beautiful. However, it did not change the fact that this wedding and marriage was not his choice.

He took Rey's hand in his, and she looked positively terrified. Her thoughts were jumping all over the place, and for some illogical reason, he felt compassion for this woman's predicament.

When the King directed them to repeat the vows, they did, but when Rey tried to look away, he said to her mentally, " _Just focus on me, my lady. My voice, my Force signature. None of the court matters. This is for us alone, our day, our time, our wedding. Do you understand?"_

The Princess nodded, and looked down her feet. He lifted her chin with his finger, and when she lifted her eyes to his, she was crying silently. He brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping her tears away softly. He put her rings on, and kissed her hands without breaking eye contact with her. She put his ring on his finger, and as they were given permission to kiss, he stepped close to her, and brushed his lips over hers...

✂----

Princess Rey

Rey twitched in fear, and grabbed at his robe in fear, before she relaxed in his arms. It was a brief, polite kiss, but he felt an immediate reaction to it he had not anticipated: he _liked_ it, and he wanted more.

When they were announced as man and wife, the applause from the court was one of intense joy. But the wedding couple themselves felt anything but joy and happiness.

When it came time for their first official dance, Rey confessed, "I was so scared up there. Thank you, for having me focus on your voice, that really helped a lot."

He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "I don't care. When this party is over, we are going to bed, and I am going to thoroughly ensure you are bedded all night. I expect you to comply with this, and not play the shy maid, and lay in bed like a corpse."

He shoved her away from him, and allowed her to dance with the other gentlemen courtiers. Rey blushed, and looked ready to spit teeth she was so mad at being spoken to with such disrespect. Good. He was not about to fuck a corpse, after all. Nor would he tolerate ignorance on her part, he couldn't stand a shy, retiring bed mate who was terrified of a man's body.

The reception soon ended, and as soon as the tiresome priests blessed the bed chambers with their superstitious blather, he locked the door with the Force. Rey had only a dark robe and thin chemise underneath it. Her hair was also down, and he rather liked her wavy, brown hair, it fell to her shoulder blades, and framed her face beautifully.

They stared at one another, and some tidal pull brought them together, and Kylo tore her chemise and robe down the middle, and ripped it off of her slender, curvy body.

She slapped him hard, and he growled, and nuzzled her neck, thrusting two fingers into her tight wetness. She struggled against him, and he purred, "Go ahead and fight me, _wife_. The harder you fight my advances the harder I will fuck you."

"You're nothing but a monster!" She shouted, and moaned as he thrust his fingers in deeper, circling her clit with his free fingers. "I'm not giving you anything, bastard!"

Kylo chuckled darkly, and nibbled her ear, licking the edge of her ear, "We'll see. You know I can take whatever I want. Your cunt forever belongs to me, and only me, sweetheart, so keep that in mind if you're thinking of killing me. Our Force bond breaking would kill you in return."

Rey smirked, "Not if you kill me first. Do it! It's all that monsters like you understand."

Kylo shoved her out of his arms. She fell on to the bed, and she tried to smack him with his bedside Bible, but he pinned her arms above her head with the Force and gave himself a few strokes before entering her hard, tearing through her maidenhead without remorse or pity.

Rey screamed in pain, but he didn't care. "Stop it! You're...Noo! I said STOP!! It _hurts_."

He paused in his thrusting. "Are you going to behave now? I told you that I would punish you for fighting me."

Rey cried angry tears, "I hate you!"

"That makes two of us," Kylo grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of his unwilling wife beneath him.

Rey gradually relaxed, and soon they had relaxed into a steady session of passionate lovemaking that was both loving and hate filled at the same time. When they had Christened every surface in the bed chamber with their brand of aggressive lovemaking, they ended back in bed, and were cuddling out of sheer exhaustion.

He pressed a soft kiss to her already kiss swollen lips, and asked, "Still hate me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, absolutely. You're a monster," Rey said sullenly. "You could have made my first time gentle."

"You fought me."  
"It's because you're a pig."  
"And you're a stubborn bitch."  
"Rot in Hell."  
"The same to you, wife."

They fell asleep then, and that was the beginning of a long road of falling deeply in love with the one person they once swore eternal hatred and loathing for...and when they realized that they loved one another it took them both completely by shock...


	6. In Denial

Princess Rey

One Year Later...

Training was slow going with Prince Ben making my life a living hell. Oh, I cannot claim saintliness, naturally, but I hated being used as his pleasure object at night, and expected to still perform all of my duties as a Princess during the days.

But I strangely did not have my moon blood cycle since last month, and it wasn't until I fainted during my latest dance lesson that I knew that something was very wrong, indeed. Doctors were called in, and they all acted as if I were on death's door.

Ben was called away from an important meeting with his knights, and he looked ready to spit teeth, until he saw me in bed being attended to by my ladies. A look of tenderness...compassion...I don't know what, passed over his handsome features and he ordered everyone out of the room after the doctors informed him of my case of 'the vapors.'

When we were alone, he raked a hand through his dark brown hair, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, you're not dying at the very least, that would really put a damper on my mother's plans for this kingdom."

I glared at him, "I only _fainted_ , and they all are treating me like I'm made of fine China. All I did was overexert myself in the dance is all, honestly."

To my shock, my awful husband laughed at me, "And how long has it been since you bled?"

I blushed, going hot and cold all over. "I...I hardly think my lack of courses has anything to do with this! If I am with child, it is entirely you to blame."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed from me, and tried to take my hand in his, but I slapped his hand away. "Rey, I would hazard a guess that you enjoy our late night encounters just as much as I do."

I slapped him, hard. Ben's face hardened, and he wrenched my arm behind my back, nearly breaking it, he was so strong.

"I will let you go when you stop wanting to hit me," He said evenly, though it held no warmth or love in his tone now, "I do not believe in hitting a woman, no matter her rank. But I assure you, madam, that it would be unwise to test my patience."

He released me, and said, "I would suggest that you take it easy from here on out. Your health is of utmost importance not consider now."

He kissed my cheek, and strode angrily out of my bed chamber leaving me in ignorance. It wasn't until I began to get very ill at the slightest things, and that I sensed the life growing inside of me that I realized what the big concern was over my health: I was with child, and my husband had learned of my earlier trips to the village to purchase herbal remedies to never become pregnant by him, or any man for that matter. No wonder the doctors thought that I was at death's door!

I felt within the Force for the faint pulse of life within me. I found it, and to my dismay, it was a son that I bore. I sobbed out my failure to obtain some autonomy in my marriage. Now that Ben knew what my pans were, I feared for what his punishment for me would be.

But it wasn't until I had to go into my confinement that I learned what my punishment would be: complete and utter isolation, and which he was a regular visitor, and I had to suffer his presense for prolonged periods of time that felt like a living hell to me. I just wish that my husband would leave me alone, but it was not to be. But it was my unborn son who taught me what it was to love through dreams of two possible futures, one with Prince Ben, and one without him in my life...


	7. A Possible Future

Princess Rey

_I am walking along a wooded glade in a black velvet cloak. The air has a bite of early Autumn to it, but I do not feel the bite of the crisp coldness in the air. I hear the quiet whinny of a horse in the distance, and I walk towards that sound in a beautiful dark blue dress and crimson sleeves._

_I see a fire burning, and a cloaked man sitting, stirring up the sparks of the fire before him._

_I approach warily, but he says in a voice eerily similar to Prince Ben's: "Do not be afraid, mother. I have no intention of harming you."_

_I sit down across from this tall young man, and he takes down his hood: Ben's eyes and hair, but my face shape, and lips. My son, fathered by that fiend who calls himself my husband._

_The flames from the campfire flicker, casting my son's face in literal light and darkness. "Why am I dreaming this...whoever you are?"_

_He laughs, a colder laugh than his father's, I notice, "My name is Michael, mother. I have come to show you two scenarios the Force has revealed to me as a kind of pre birth power."_

_"If this will suddenly make me love that fiend I was forced to marry, you can forget it," I say, getting up to leave._ _Michael stands and corners me._

_"Mother, please," He pleads, "I have no power to persuade you to love or hate my father, but he loves you so much. Much more than even he knows. I give you my word that once you see these two scenarios, you can leave."_

_I shake his hand on that, and just as soon as our hands touch the world shifts around us, and we come upon a lonely older lady dressed in a fine black gown. Attendants are around her, but she is clearly a Queen, because no one dares to lay a hand upon her._

_She approaches a fancy, black marble crypt, and as soon as she is alone, the woman breaks down into tears, and lifts down her hood. It is me, only I am quite old, in my fifties at least._

_"Oh, Ben," My older self cries, running a gloved finger over the effigy cover's lips, "I wish Lord Hux had not engaged you and our son into the last war. I..." She trails off, shaking with her sobs, "I couldn't bury him next to you, darling, but if his ashes...what I could gather from the stake bring you comfort, it was worth it. Everyone thought me mad when I knelt down in my own skirts and began to gather what remained of your ashes. I didn't care. I loved you too late, my love. I was soo stubborn, so resentful of being kidnapped by you that I was willing to hold a grudge for life. Not even the birth of our child could shake my stubborn insistence on hating you._

_If I could tell my past self anything it's this: love your husband. He will unite the kingdoms, but Hux will tear them apart."_

_My son then shows me visions of a horrifically bloody battle where a handsome, but snobbish red haired man takes over the galaxy, and destroys everything in his wake. My husband King Ben, tries to stand against him, and fails tragically. It is only when Michael is denounced as a heretical Force using witch that he is burned at the stake. I find out about his death too late to save him, and I gather his ashes, what I can any way, into a velvet bag, and mourn my son for many years._

_My older self takes out Ben's red cross guard lightsaber, and ignites it. She debates about whether she should die, and decides to drive it into her abdomen. There is no blood as the Queen dies within seconds, her arms falling out, and embracing the effigy coffin cover of King Ben Solo._

_"Ben..." The Queen mutters before she exhales her last breath, and knows no more._

_Michael snaps his fingers, bringing us back to our campfire. He then shows me another vision, this one much more pleasant, and filled with such hope that I cannot help but want it for myself in reality..._


	8. A Possible Future Pt. 2

Princess Rey

_An elegant castle by the sea awaits my eyes as I see a very pregnant young woman walk beside my son. Three children: Two boys, and a girl are playing by the ocean, and trying to make sand castles._

_Then I see a much older Ben, and myself walk hand in hand, following the young couple. Not much brown is left of either my hair or Ben's, but the older couple look very much in love, and my older self laughs at the little girl's antics with the two older boys._

_"Oww!" One of the boys yells. "Mommy! Daddy! Leia shocked us again!"_

_"I did not!" The four year old girl denied, lying through her teeth. "Luke and Han are simply mean boogers!"_

_The blonde pregnant lady sighed, "Rey, dear. What did I tell you about lying?"_

_"That...that it's unladylike."_

_"Yes. And you will be cleaning dishes with the servants for punishment after the evening meal," The blonde lady scolded._

_The little girl cried, "But mommy, my hands! A lady's hands proclaim her habits!"_

_"Precisely. Now, play nicely with your brothers, dear," The blonde lady says._

_"Grandmommy, daddy, it's not fair!" The girl proclaims to her grandparents. "Luke and Han shock me all the time! They get away with everything!"_

_Older Ben kneels down to face his granddaughter at eye level. "No, they don't, dear. Why else do you think they do more chores than you?"_

_"Cause' um, I'm a girl?"_

_"No, it's because they only believe they get away with everything, Rey," Older me says, winking._

_He stands, and older me helps him to stand. "You really should rest more, darling. It's not good for you to exert yourself so."_

_Older Ben waves older me away, and remarks, "Gods, you're about as annoying as the damn quack doctors attending me. I'm still their Lord, godsdamnit."_

_We go inside, have dinner with the family, but as evening draws on, our older selves go to bed, and during the night pass away peacefully of old age, because we agreed long ago to die together._

_Our family buries us with honor, in the family crypt, and my heart fills with hope at this ending to a long life of love and happiness with our children and grandchildren around us._

_My heart feels like it is about to break. Michael holds me close, and I am shown all the times in the present that my husband tried to be kind to me, but I only refused him, because I stubbornly thought of him as my enemy._

_When my future son pulls away from me, I feel like I am waking up, and when I do, I suddenly do not feel so alone in this confinement..._

✂----

But if Ben has been kind to me this entire time, then why was I so blind to see it, and can there be any hope left for us? Those questions and more plagued my mind as I did very little in the months as I waited for my son to be born.

Ben visited me from time to time, and I gradually began to see the kindness below the man who was my captor, and my heart truly began to warm to him after that as I realized that he wasn't such a terrible man after all. Eventually, I began to long for his visits, and it was our son that was uniting us, and it made all the difference in the world between us in the long run...


	9. A Change Of Heart

Prince Ben

He picked the last of the red roses of the season for Rey without really knowing why, except that most women enjoy flowers. He has been doing this ever since he had received the news of her pregnancy. He had hoped that she would warm to him, but found it to be of no use, and he felt like such a damned fool.

 _Well, what did you expect, idiot?? You did lay siege to her castle, and took her captive as a spoil of war._ He did, but he had hoped that after he tried to show her that he wasn't the monster she believed him to be that she would warm to him, that he could get through the defenses of her heart, but to no avail.

He swore to himself that this was the last time he would try to win his wife over. But he swore that if he couldn't win her over that he wouldn't be stuck in a damned love less marriage, contract or no contract.

He knocked on the door, and found it unlocked. Rey was sleeping, her belly slowly rounding with their child. He looked down at her, and smoothed out her hair from her face. She looked almost angelic, innocent even.

God, when did he start to love her? He did not know. But he did, and if she said that she hated him, it would be like a lightsaber through his chest, honestly. He sat beside her on the bed, and kissed her rounded belly. The child kicked, and expressed its pleasure at sensing his presence.

"Well, hello little one," He whispered.

Rey yawned, and mumured, "You are officially insane, Lord Kylo."

He held out the two red roses out to his wife, and rather than scowl at him, she smiled, and said, "Thank you. But you didn't have to get me flowers, really."

A sense of hope flooded through him at her reaction: maybe there was hope for them yet in their marriage.

"I did," He said, kissing her hand, "I...I wanted to come here to tell you once again that I apologize for treating you as I did. You didn't deserve that, and I was angry that I was being forced to get married against my will, but..."

"You don't feel that way now," Rey finished for him. He merely nodded his head, not daring himself to speak further. She put the flowers in a nearby vase by the bed, and sat up straighter in the bed.

Rey patted her occupied belly, and said, "I did hate you. You were cold, ruthless, and even during our wedding night you dominated me in a way I might have liked if I loved you, but I saw you as my enemy. But this child, our son, showed me some things that made it impossible for me to hate you. Would you like me to share you the memories?"

"Please do," Ben said, completely intrigued now. They held hands, and she revealed her dreams to him, and in turn, they opened up their hearts to one another at last...

✂-------

Michael...Ben memorized his unborn son's name in his mind. Yes, after seeing the memories and visions himself, he understood what had to happen before the realm was safe: he had to go to war to destroy King Snoke for good. The only problem was convincing his parents to allow him to levy war against the evil Sith Lord who had trained him since he was seventeen.

The Sith creed always stated that peace is a lie, and it was, but he would try to achieve it all the same for his family's sake, not for himself. He knew that he was far too gone for that.

Rey touched his face with her hand, bringing him out of his dark thoughts, "What are you thinking of?"

"Destroying Snoke for peace in the realm, my lady," He answered. "He has been at war with Corellia for over thirty years. I can think of no better reason to fight to give our son a better life."

Rey nodded, and hugged him. He hugged her back, "I agree. But can you not wait until after our son is born? I would have you see him, and hold him before doing something so reckless."

Ben smiled, and kissed her chastely. "I promise you that it will be some time before that day, and maybe, I might leave you with another child before then."

Rey rolled her eyes, grinning, "We'll see. But right now, I want to focus on getting this one out before we plan on having another."

"As my lady commands."  
He was halfway to the door when Rey called, "Ben?"

His hand fell from the door knob as he turned to face her. "Yes, Rey?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you for the roses."  
"You're welcome."

He bowed and left the room. His heart was beating fast the entire time. Yes, he would leave her with another child before he had to ride off to war to secure the peace his kingdom so desperately needed, he swore it on his sainted grandfather's name, and legacy. He would complete Vader's legacy, and no one, or nothing was going to stand in his way...


	10. The New Arrival

Princess Rey

I laid back, exhausted, and with sweat soaked sheets underneath my sodden body. My ladies had assured me that I bore a healthy baby boy, and he was being cleaned off.

"Bring him to me," I ordered wearily. The Prince was brought to me, dressed in a warm blanket. There was a down of dark hair on his head, and he looked almost identical to Prince Ben, just as my Force visions predicted. Michael...yes, that was my son's name.

His eyes flew open, and he smiled up at me. I felt pure love emanating off of my child as I fed him from my own breast. Later, when my child was fed, and laid down in his crib to sleep, my husband was allowed in the room.

I had been cleaned as well, and I wore fresh nightclothes as well. He looked first at his sleeping son, and came over to me.

"He's beautiful, Rey," He said softly, and laid down beside me on the bed. "But then again, look at his mother."

I laughed, and shook my head, "I think it had more to do with your looks than mine, honestly. I think you only say that if I have a daughter."

Ben kissed me chastely, "Well, maybe next time. Unless you have objections to that, of course."

Once, I might have, but things had a way of changing once you see things in a different way, and that was the case here. "No," I replied, "But I might want a break in between just to recover from just having a child, naturally."

Ben seemed to think about this for a long time before answering, "Of course, darling. Whatever you need, you know I will support you however I can."

"I know," I said, snuggling into his warmth, "But you seem like you have to leave us soon."

Ben sighed, and turned to face me in the bed. "Yes, I do. King Snoke is causing problems with my father's allies, and it looks like I have to ride off to war."

I felt bile rise up in my gut at my husband's words. It wasn't fair! I was just starting to love him, and growing used to calling myself Ben's wife when this had to happen!

"When?" I asked, swallowing my pride by asking.

Ben looked at me sadly, "Two months. And I have to use most of that time to gather my forces. I had been hoping to leave here with another child growing within you, but if you don't want to, our son will more than suffice."

I knew he was manipulating me, but I knew where my duty lay, and it was to provide my husband with as many heirs as humanly possible. Besides, I would feel extremely awful if he died on the battlefield with only a single male heir to show for it.

I pushed my tangled hair out of my face. "Very well, we can try for another child. But I make no promises as to success. Just one proviso, if I may?"

Ben nodded, "Go on, my lady."  
"Go more softly next time, please," I requested. "I want to know what it's like to be made love to tenderly."

Ben smiled warmly, "I only will if you admit that you love me."

I gave him a look of feigned disgust, "You know, I won't. Now, you must leave, knave, I am expecting my husband soon."

Ben laughed, "Fuck him. You know your heart belongs to me alone."

I giggled, "Yes, but his fingers are no longer as green as they once were."

Ben stroked me idly between my legs, drawing a gasp from me, "Oh, indeed? Well, I shall have to remedy that dry spell, now do I? I shall take my leave of you now, my lady. I have pressing business to attend to."

We parted, and I relaxed for a full week as I recovered from the strain of giving birth. I saw my husband from time to time as he readied his men, and prepared the castle for a possible siege. Queen Leia came to visit me and Prince Michael every so often, and she seemed delighted by her new grandson. She called my son a natural charmer, just like Ben, and I had to agree with her there.

The only problem was that my husband was leaving for war, and there was a chance that he could die on the battlefield. No, I could not think of that outcome! Ben would live, he just had to. But I had to have faith that we would all make it out of this alive, and our kingdom would not be torn apart by inner politics. But what was life without a little risk, after all?


	11. Five Years Apart

Princess Rey

"Mama, watch me!" My son Michael demanded. "Watch me juggle these water droplets!"

My younger child Caroline, lay on her blanket, playing idly with her dolls. She was born soon after Ben had to ride to war, but I conceived quickly as we had tried for another child. Unfortunately, both of my children have never seen their father properly, only in portraits, and what clean, pleasant memories I could show them through the Force.

I watched my son use the Force to juggle bubbles of water from the castle moat, and he grew too careless and soaked his doublet and pants.

Caroline giggled, "You're silly Mike. Isn't brother, mama?"

"Yes, he is, darling," I said, but my mind was far off, and not with my children. I caught a glimpse of Ben fighting King Snoke's men, and declaring a sound victory over his men.

"Mama?" Michael asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at my five year old son, and saw so much of Ben in him. Thankfully, Caroline looked more like me at her age, so it was easier to bond with her at times. Still, my son was always the most in tune with the Force.

I smiled at my little Prince, and said, "I'm fine, dear. I'm just thinking about your father is all. Now, I believe that you two have your Latin and Greek lessons to get to."

"Aw, mama," They said, "But we wanna stay with you!"

"I have to go do other training, but you go off to your lessons. And be good, Mr. Wallace came highly recommended from your grandmother, so no more of your impish antics, do you hear?" I ordered gently.

"Yes, mama," They said.

I went off to my duties, and training. Later on in the day, I welcomed Queen Leia, but she looked sad, very sad, and not her usual charming, loving self.

I ordered high tea brought to us, and when the servants left, I asked, "Leia, what's wrong? It's not the war is it?"

Queen Leia sipped at her tea, and said sadly, "Snoke killed....He killed Han, Rey. Ben killed Snoke in retaliation...most violently, I hear, but it was too late, Han could not have survived the lightsaber stab through his stomach like that."

I felt the tremor in the Force from that. No wonder I was being given visions of the war being fought. Tears sprang to my eyes. "And Ben...Please tell me he's alright. My children have never seen him. They deserve to see their father just once."

Leia took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "Ben is fine, dear. He was wounded in the last battle and has a lightsaber scar across his face, but he lived through it, and he should be coming back to you in a matter of days."

I wiped at my tears with my napkin. Ben, home again! I couldn't hardly believe it. I had waited five years for him to return to me, to our children. I had a natural fear that he wouldn't be the same after he returned, but I couldn't think that way, because his children needed him just as much as I did, if not more.

After the Queen left with her ladies, I decided that I would get the castle ready for his arrival. Not knowing when he would return, I wanted to be ready just in case. But it wasn't until late at night, two months hence, that my husband finally arrived, and it was to wake me from my worst nightmares of him being killed in battle, and losing him that I understood truly that I loved him, and had loved him for years even when I thought he was the worst knave possible, I loved him...


	12. A Late Night Reunion

Princess Rey

I dreamed that a corpse-like old man took a red lightsaber, and ran my husband through, and I could feel his pain as if it was my own, and...

"Rey," I heard my husband's voice vaguely, as if from far away. Then more clearly, "Rey."

My eyes opened, and at first, I thought that I was just having another Force vision, that this couldn't possibly be real. Then I felt, actually felt his lips press against my forehead.

"B-Ben?" I stammered.

Ben's face came into focus, and indeed, there was a long, faint scar that cut diagonally from his left cheek, across the bridge of his nose, and to his forehead. The cut must have looked horrific, and bled incessantly when it was inflicted. My gorge rose at Snoke's audacity to mar my husband's handsome face like that.

He wasn't wearing his armor, so he must have made the time to bathe and put on some fresh clothes. "Ben, is it really you?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, love," He said, lifting up one of my hands and kissed it. "I'm really here."

I sat up and threw my arms around him. "Oh, Ben!" I cried. "Oh, it really is you!"

Ben hugged me, and began to cry. I cried along with him, but they were tears of happiness, not sadness. We held each other for a long time after that, and shared a deep, passionate kiss that took my breath away with its intensity.

"I'm sorry I barely got to write you," He apologized, "But I have to know, how are the kids?"

I told him about Michael's impish nature, of how he likes to cause his tutors no end of problems in class, because a lesson gets too dull, or goes on for a long time. I told him about how Caroline by contrast was already a lovely lady, but she was not nearly as Force sensitive as her brother.

"That is to be expected as the eldest," Ben replied, "From the letters I did receive, she seems just as beautiful as her mother. Oh, you don't think her mother is available by any chance?"

I laughed, "Oh my, I'm afraid so. I believe she is wed to a most fiercesome Knight of Ren, and he would likely disembowel you for attempting to lay with his wife."

Ben kissed me again, "Well, then the hell with him, for I think you should run away with me, my lady."

"Hmm, do the children come as well?" I asked, playing along. "I cannot countenance such an affair if I cannot bring my children in this venture."

"Of course."  
"Good, then I am yours."  
"Thank God."

We looked in on the kids rooms, and I watched Ben look in on our children. He kissed each of them, but had no wish to wake them up.

When we got back to our bed chamber, he asked, "Do you feel up to celebrating as I have always wanted?"

My heart began to beat erratically at his words. I nodded, and he carried me to the bed, and we caught up on five year's worth of love and loneliness as we made love that momentous night...


	13. Late Night Reunion Pt. 2

Prince Ben

Five years. He had been waiting five years to run his hands over these familiar curves, to kiss his wife's lips, to feel her tongue mingle with his as they kissed. When he carried her to the bed, and began to thrust in and out of the willing woman below him, he felt like he had been transported to heaven itself.

When they both found their releases, he cried as he poured all of his love and passion into his wife. He collapsed in weariness when he was done, their bodies clammy with sweat due to their spirited antics.

He held her in his arms, and entered her from behind, thrusting slowly in and out of her as he relished being inside of his wife one more time. They soon slept in this manner, and before he succumbed to sleep, he kissed Rey's cheek softly, overwhelmed by love for this one stubborn, spirited woman who had come to mean so much to him in a very short order.

He had defeated a great evil, and now he could live in peace for all of his days with his wife, and family. A wife that had once been his enemy, and which had become his one true love, forevermore. But then again, none of us really chooses who they love, it is just fate in the end...


End file.
